Ramen
by spazmoid
Summary: "See you tomorrow Kyo-kun." Tamaki said waving goodbye as he left the black haired boy to ponder what the hell just happened.


**Title: **Ramen

**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club (AniManga)

**Pairing: **TamaKyo (Tamaki and Kyoya)

**A/N: **There is a sequel to this fanfic titled _"When the Ferris Wheel Stops"._ It was basically just written just so I could practise writing smut, so you do not have to read it to like this one.

...o...o...o...o

"Kyo-kun," Tamaki whined.

"What?" Kyoya asked annoyed. Tamaki was always bothering him about something or the other. He did not understand why he liked him so much.

"I want to tell you something." Kyoya sighed. Tamaki probably just wanted him to do his Trigometry homework.

"What Tamaki." He looked up from his book. He did not notice how close Tamaki had got to him. He stumbled back in his chair and fell on the floor in surprise. His foot caught on to Tamaki's chair and the chair along with its occupant followed quick suit. He fell right on top of Kyoya. His hand's resting on Kyoya's burgandy and dark brown sweater vest and both of his legs spread open, one resting on each side of the black haired boy. Kyoya's glasses had been knocked off and his black hair was mussed after the fall. Kyoya had lost his cool for a moment, his face turnt red as he began to realise what position he was in. "Tamaki," he breathed out slowly trying to think of a good way to get out of this. "I'm a bit uncomfortable. Could you get off of me?" Tamaki put his finger on his chin and then gave Kyoya his legendary king smile.

"I'm quite comfortable this way Kyoya." Tamaki leant in toward Kyoya's face. "The person under you is in complete submission. I like that." Kyoya's confidence was faltering. If Tamaki kept talking like that... "Kyoya, I still have something to tell you." Kyoya was driven away from his thoughts.

"Why can't we do this sitting up?" Kyoya asked flattly. He was not sure how long he could talk in monotone with the larger blond sitting on his chest.

"Because it wouldn't be as fun." Tamaki flashed Kyoya a devilish smile. Kyoya did not think this was fun at all, he slightly shifted, hoping Tamaki would not notice and he could escape back to the safety of his laptop or book, but of course, that is not what happened. Tamaki immediately noticed the movement and grabbed both of Kyoya's wrists, pinning him to the ground. Now the position was even more awkward than before. Kyoya despised not being in control of this situation. He was always in control, except when it came to a very particular blond. "Kyoya," Kyoya prepared himself for the worst, "You want to go get common folk ramen with me tomorrow?"

Kyoya was shocked. That was not what he was suspecting. "What?"

"I heard Haruhi talking about something called a ramen shop! It's where all the common folk gather to get food because they are too poor to afford to eat at home!" Kyoya was sure that was not it, but he did not dare to upset Tamaki by telling him so.

"Sure. I'll call-"

"No." Tamaki interrupted. "Just the two of us." Tamaki smiled at Kyoya again, this time his genuine smile, the one he saved for his most special customers.

"Well, I guess..."

"Great!" Tamaki smiled again and hopped off of Kyoya's chest. Kyoya let out a low breath of relief. He thought he was going to be pinned by the blond forever. Kyoya returned back to his book, as Tamaki made movements to leave the room. "By the way, Kyoya..."

"Hmmm?" Kyoya said. He looked up from his book again only to be met by a pair of lips on his. Tamaki's lips tasted like the Baby Star snacks he had recently become addicted to. Kyoya could not move. His book fell from his hands and onto the floor but he made no movement to retreive it. Kyoya was not sure how long it lasted, he did not bother to count. Tamaki was truly experienced, having more customers than Kyoya and Kyoya was unprepared for how good it felt to be kissed by the blond. His lungs were burning for air, but he did not want to break the kiss. As if reading his thoughts, Tamaki pulled away leaving Kyoya flushed and sitting flabberghasted in his chair.

"See you tomorrow Kyo-kun." Tamaki said waving goodbye as he left the black haired boy to ponder what the hell just happened.


End file.
